


Forever searching

by Sarran



Series: Short one shots [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendship, Gen, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarran/pseuds/Sarran
Summary: He found himself forever searching for a friend that never appeared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short story that I had last night, one of those on the edge of sleep thoughts.

He walked on...

Onto the area where he was to sit and sign for the fans today, A Sigh escaped his lips, hands ran over his face and he settled his cap on his head once more. He used to attend these with his best friend. They would laugh and sign autographs, He longed to hear that happy giggle, to look over and see bright shining eyes, lips pulled into a grin of pure mischief.

But he attended them alone now. Plastering a fake smile on his face he took another photo with a fan. He kept saying he wouldn’t attend these anymore, yet he did just hoping to see a face in the sea of people a face that never appeared.

He spent each free moment scanning the crowd. Heart heavy he wondered if what his friend would of thought if he could see him. Smiles that never reached his eyes anymore, A laugh that fooled the crowd but his friend would of known was fake. It just wasn’t the same without the other here, feeding of each other’s lame jokes and stunts.

Sure behind a screen he could pretend that everything was fine, he could fake being okay. That was a character he took on, pretended to be.

Finally he was free of the press of people, fans moving away to chase others, his hands in his pockets as he followed some of his friends. Taking no note of the store they passed, starbucks reminded him too much of the other.

They had been best mates til she came along. Sure he had been happy for him but she wanted more of his time; And he gave it. His channel was also changing and was going another way. He wanted his own name not to be part of the crew or a side kick not that he had ever been that to his best friend. 

He knew they were excuses but he let him go. He was Sure they would be friends always, Nothing could take away that surely. Friends always til they weren’t. His eyes lifted and scanned the crowd on impulse. 

A silent tear down the Irishman’s face when the other failed to appear; And he knew he would come to the next event, knowing he would scan for a face.

He walked on...

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you enjoyed (Honestly I Cried).
> 
> Let Peace Reign
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
